There are many effects devices currently available in the market that create rhythmic effects based on the input signal. The most common device in this category is the delay effect, which replays the input signal, with or without further processing, after a period of time and at a specified volume. The first delay effects were created using magnetic tape recorders and used the length of the tape loop and position of the tape heads to affect the type of delay sound that was created. Eventually, delay effects were created using analog bucket brigade delays, and finally with digital electronics. While the earliest tape-based delays were difficult to reconfigure without significant effort, the use of digital signal processors to create delays has led to delay effects processors with many parameters that can be manually adjusted to create the desired sound. For example, in some delay processors, many copies of the original input signal can be created and played back at various delay times by using more than one delay sub-system. Setting up the time and level parameters for all these delay sub-systems can be extremely complex and time-consuming. There exist some delay processors that can set a single time (tempo) by detecting the beat of an input signal (such as a guitar strum); however, these processors cannot set complex rhythms using this method.